Riley
by dobegirl15
Summary: This is a one-shot Corpanga story about how Cory and Topanga came up with the name Riley! LOTS of Corpanga!


**Hey, guys. So I was really in a mood to write the other day and this just came. I write for my OTP, Corpanga, so please keep that in mind as you read lol. Please enjoy! :)**

Topanga woke up and looked at the alarm clock. She sighed with relief when she saw _8:04_. She'd made it through the night. Her heart jumped as she remembered what today was.

Her hands went to what used to be her stomach, and she felt her big belly. She slowly lifted her head up, not wanting to sit up too quickly. She looked over at Cory, who was still fast asleep. Even though it was a Tuesday, he decided to stay home from school that day so he could be with Topanga.

She scooted over to him and ran her hand through his hair softly.

"Cory," she said softly. He stirred.

"Sweetie, wake up," she tried again.

He slowly moved his hand up to hers and then turned to look at her.

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "Good morning."

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes, everything's fine," Topanga said, smiling. "I just wanted to get up."

"What time is it?" he asked.

"About 8," she replied.

"Did you sleep well?"

There was a pause.

"Well, I did sleep…a little," Topanga said, half-smiling.

"I'm sorry, honey. I'll help you up," he said, sitting up. He walked around the bed to Topanga's side and took her hand.

Topanga put her other hand on his shoulder and her feet swiveled toward the floor. Cory put his hand on her waist and helped her slowly climb off the bed.

"Thank you, honey," Topanga said, nearly out of breath.

Cory kissed her forehead and put his arm around her waist, supporting her.

"So do you feel any different?" he asked her, leading them out to the living room.

"No," Topanga answered. "Still having contractions every so often. They're not getting any closer. If anything, they're getting further apart."

Cory nodded. "So you don't think it's going to be today?"

She shook her head. They walked to the couch and sat down.

"That's okay," he said. "I mean, we knew the baby wouldn't just magically know her due date."

"Right," Topanga agreed. "I just wish she did."

"Me too. I can't wait to meet her," he said with a smile.

"Me either," she replied. "It's going to feel so weird. It's like she's been with us all along, but now she's going to know that we're here," she said, laughing.

"She knows we're here," Cory said. "Don't you, baby?" he cooed, talking to Topanga's stomach.

Topanga rolled her eyes. "Well, we know she'll know you right away. You talk to her all the time. She probably thinks you're her mother."

"I want her to know my voice, Topanga!"

"She will! I talk to you more than anyone else. She hears us the most. She'll know it's us."

"Maybe she'll hear us talking when she's born and she'll turn her little head to look at us. Then she'll finally know who we are," he said, imagining the scene.

"I read that she'll have an amazing sense of smell and she'll be able to smell who we are," Topanga laughed. "She knows me already, and once you hold her, she'll know you."

"Wow," Cory said. "This is going to be so great, Topanga. In a few days, we'll be a mother and father."

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "Do you think we're ready?"

"Topanga, we've been over this," Cory began. "We checked, double checked, and triple checked that we have everything we need for this baby. And with all the presents we got at the baby shower, she'll be the most spoiled baby in New York!"

"No, I don't mean that. I mean, do you think we're ready to become parents?"

"At this point, yes, I do think we're ready to become parents," Cory said.

"Even though we're still in college and only have one income?"

"I'm in my last semester right now, and then I'll be able to get a real job. And maybe you'll be able to work a little after the baby's born. We'll be okay, Topanga. Don't worry. I got you," he said, pulling her closer to him.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know you do."

"Okay, then. See? Everything's fine. You're going to do great, Topanga, I know it. You've done great at everything…ever. And I have no doubt you're going to be a great mother and a great lawyer. You're already a great wife," he said, grinning.

She looked up at him. "I am, aren't I?" she grinned back.

"The best," he said, kissing her.

"Thank you, honey. You're going to be a great father."

"So, let's do a little math here. You've always been good at that. One great mother plus one great father equals two great parents. See? We're fine."

"There is one more thing, though," Topanga said nervously.

"What's that?"

"The baby's going to come soon. I've been having contractions for a few days. I haven't ever really told you this, but I don't know if I'm ready for all that. I'm really scared, Cory," she said, blinking fast so she didn't allow any tears to fall.

"It just freaks you out to think about, huh?"

"A lot," she said, exhaling loudly.

Cory gave her a small smile. "Remember how we always talked about our first baby? We were always so excited for this. We're going to be taking care of a little girl, and she'll be ours for the rest of our lives. You're going to get to teach her all the mother-daughter things, like makeup, shopping, and everything else little girls do."  
"That does sound pretty great," Topanga said, smiling.

"And, yeah, this part's not going to be fun. I know it's going to be a lot of pain for you and I'm so sorry. I wish there was some way I could go through it for you."

"You'd do that for me?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered immediately. "I'd do anything for you."

"I'd do anything for you," Topanga said.

"And you are. I just want you to know that no matter what, I will be there. Do you understand me? I will always be there. You can squeeze my hand and yell in my face and I'll just keep helping you. You couldn't possibly do anything that could make me not want to be there for you."

She smiled at him, but was still anxious. "Do you think I'll be able to go through it all without the epidural?"

"Sure, lots of women do. And you're not just any woman. You're Topanga Matthews, the strongest person I know."

"Thank you, Cory. I do feel a lot better now. I mean, I know I can physically do it, but I hope I'm emotionally strong enough to deal with it."

"You will be. And I will be right by your side supporting you the whole time."

She smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he smiled back, leaning over her stomach to kiss her.

"Since she's going to be coming soon, don't you think we should figure out what her name's going to be?" Topanga asked.

"You're right. Let's figure it out. By the end of this day, she'll have a name. How about that?"

"That sounds wonderful. Now, you wanted Eden or Hannah. I'm still sticking with Rose or Katherine. How are we going to decide?" Topanga asked.

Cory sighed. "Well, maybe you can tell me how much you like mine and I'll tell you how much I like yours and the name that we both like the best can be our daughter."

"Alright, how do you like Rose?"

"I like it…but I think it's too cliché. I think she needs a more original name."

"Okay, and Katherine?"

"I do like that one," Cory said. "But I also think that one is a little outdated."

"Outdated?" Topanga asked, crinkling her eyebrows.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't hate it, but I just don't feel like it's right for our baby. How do you like Eden?"

"I do like that one, I have to admit. But on the other end of that spectrum, I don't want her to have a weird name either. Take that from somebody who's named Topanga," she said.

"Fair enough. Hannah?"

Topanga shook her head. "I just can't imagine calling her Hannah. It just doesn't sound right."

"Then it looks like we're back to square one," Cory said. "We need to pick new names and try this again."

"I think we need to go a different route," Topanga said. "Why don't we both come up with names together, or look at the baby name book together. We'd be more likely to find one we both agree on then."

"Okay." Cory reached over to the side table and picked up the name book. He opened it and started flipping through the pages.

"You know," he began. "These names all have meanings. Maybe we should pick a meaning and find the name that matches it."

"That's a good idea! I would love for her name to mean something special."

"Well, what should it mean?"

Topanga thought for a second. "Courage."

Cory looked up and smiled his crooked smile at her. He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. "I love it," he said softly.

He flipped through the book until he got to the meaning-organized half. His eyes skimmed the page until he got to the C's.

"Alright, names that mean courage," he began. "Um…Bernadette."

Topanga shook her head.

"Susanne."

"No," Topanga said.

"Riley?" Cory asked, looking up.

Topanga looked up at him.

"I like that," she said, a smile growing on her face.

"Me too," Cory said. "Is that it? Is our daughter Riley?"

Topanga grinned and nodded happily. "Yeah! Riley!"

Cory put the book down and stood up. He helped Topanga stand and then he hugged her tightly. Then he looked down and put his hand on her stomach.

"Hey, Riley," he said softly. "It's your daddy. I can't wait to meet you."

Topanga watched him adoringly and ran her hand down his face.

He looked up at her and smiled.

"I can't wait," he said softly.

"Me either."

 **I hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave a review! I would love to hear what you think and I welcome any feedback, both positive and negative. Thank you! You're awesome! :)**


End file.
